walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Gary Taylor (Dead Reckoning)
Gary Taylor is the tritagonist and a former antagonist of The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning. He is also the father of Patricia Taylor. He served as the primary antagonist of the chapters "House Calls" and "Habeas Corpus". Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Little is known about Gary prior to the outbreak. He lived in King County with his daughter, Patricia and her boyfriend, Paul. Paul had moved in with the two to live together and be with Patty. Post-Apocalypse King County Sheriff's Department "House Calls" Gary shot and killed his daughter's boyfriend after he turned into a walker and bit Patty. When Shane attempted to calm him down he ran upstairs. Shane talked him down and took him in for questioning. "Habeas Corpus" He was brought to the King County Sheriff's Department and put in a holding cell with Robb Spanner where he was screaming on how he could not go in there. He bit Leon on the thumb as he was put in the cell. Gary can be cuffed or not upon player's decisions. "First Blood" Robb tried to bite him after he turned but instead bit and killed Don. Gary will die or survive upon player's decisions. In-Game Decision Shoot Robb or Pull Them ''(Alive): If Shane chooses to shoot Robb or pull them, Gary will survive. '''Shoot Gary ''(Dead): If Shane shoots Gary, Robb will bite him on the neck. If Shane learned how to kill a zombie, Shane will shoot him in the head, but if he didn't learn, Robb will bite him and game will end, this is a non-canon death. "No Turning Back" If he survived the events of the previous episode, Gary will appear. He attempts to stop Shane after his daughter turned into a walker. Gary will die or survive upon player's decisions. In-Game Decision '''Gain Gary's Trust / Push Gary ''(Alive): If Shane gained Gary's trust in chapter two, Gary will listen him and dodges from his zombified daughter. Also, if Shane pushes him, he will survive regardless of player's decisions. '''Don't Gain Gary's Trust and Reason With Him or Shoot Patty / ''Don't Push Him (Dead): If Shane didn't gain Gary's trust, he won't listen him. If Shane tries to reason with him, Gary will refuse him, thus, Patty will bite him. If Shane chooses to shoot Patty when Gary is trying to stop him, the bullet will hit Gary's chest. "Epilogue" Gary will appear in this chapter if he is survived from all threatens. He decides to stay in King County with Leon or alone. Gary will die in this chapter upon player's decisions. In-Game Decision '''Leon Survives ''(Unknown): If Leon survived, a zombified Don will grab Leon after Shane's leaving. It is unknown if Don bit Gary too or Gary escaped. '''Leon is Dead ''(Dead)': If Leon is dead, a zombified Don will grab Gary after Shane leaves. It is presumed Don bit him. Death First Blood ;Killed By *Robb Spanner ''(Infected) *Shane Walsh (Caused) If Shane choose to shoot Gary, he will get bitten in the neck by Robb, causing him to die from his blood loss. ''No Turning Back ;Killed By Reason With Gary *Patricia Taylor ''(Infected) * Himself (Caused) *Shane Walsh (Indirectly Caused) If Gary survived his attack from Robb and if Gary doesn't trust Shane, he will stand in Shane's way to put Patty down. If you reason with Gary, he will disagree, causing Patty grabs his father and bite him in the neck. Shoot Patty * Shane Walsh (Accidental) * Himself (Caused) * Patricia Taylor (Infected, Indirectly Caused) If Gary does not trust Shane and if Shane chooses to shoot Patty while he's in the way, he will be accidentally shot in the chest by Shane. ''Epilogue ;Killed By *Don ''(Infected, Assumed) If you let Leon get bitten in the neck by a zombified Patty, but Gary survived until the epilogue, he will be outside of the entrance of the police station before being attacked by a zombified Don, presumably dying and turning into a zombie. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gary has killed: *Paul (Zombified, Off-Screen) *Himself (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) Relationships Shane Walsh Gary and Shane were said to have a neutral relationship, with Shane knowing about Gary as he started dating his daughter. Gary trusts or doesn't trust him upon the player's decision. Patricia Taylor Patty and Gray had a loving father-daughter relationship, Gary tried protecting Patrica through life and during the start of the apocalypse, but failed to do so. Paul Gary hated Paul for abusing his daughter, even going so far as to shoot him when he was attacking her. Appearances Dead Reckoning *"House Calls" *"Habeas Corpus" *"First Blood" *"No Turning Back" (Determinant) *"Epilogue" (Determinant) Trivia *Gary is the only antagonist to be encountered in the Dead Reckoning. *Gary has the first most possible killers and the first most ways to be killed out of every other character in Dead Reckoning. He has four possible killers and four ways to be killed. **Also, he is the only character to have a determinant death in multiple episodes and still be alive. Taylor, Gary Category:Forever Alone Category:Determinant Category:Dead Reckoning Category:Dead Reckoning Characters Category:NPC Category:Tritagonist Category:Unknown Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Category:King County